(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric ceramic loudspeaker headphone structure, and more particularly to a piezoelectric ceramic loudspeaker headphone structure that is free of magnetism without influencing electronic products and is thinned due to omitting voice coils, which thus can be conveniently carried along.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid progress of science and technology, common 3C products such as mobile phones or notebook computers have been widely applied. Correspondingly, headphones used in these 3C products become more and more elaborate. Since conventional headphones are formed by magnets and voice coils, the headphones are magnetic, which may influence electronic products. Moreover, due to the winding thickness of voice coils, it is difficult for conventional headphones to be miniaturized, not mentioning becoming thinner and lighter. As a result, the conventional headphones cannot meet the portable requirements. Furthermore, as for a thinned headphone, a reproduction of high, medium and low audio frequencies needs to be considered, so that it is really unacceptable for a dealer and a consumer that the headphone gets a thinned configuration at the expense of its audio frequency effects. In view of the above, the applicant of the present invention has made improvements to make headphones free of magnetism and produce better sound effects after years of experience and continuous research and experiments in this field.